


The Royal Mail.

by AndroidBirds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Royal Mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidBirds/pseuds/AndroidBirds
Summary: Jon has to deliver his package before midnight.
Relationships: Jon & his boss





	The Royal Mail.

The Royal mail van sped through the night. A red light was coming up, but Jon didn't slow the van. It was nearing midnight and the client had ordered same day delivery. Jon slammed his foot harder onto the accleration, pushing the little van to it's limits. He glanced at the small clock on the dashboard. 23:48. He didn't have long. He urged the vehicle to go even faster. His boss watched him from the seat next to him, making sure that he posted the package before midnight. If he didn't... well. He didn't want to think about it. 

23:54.

Time was working against him, but he was nearly there. The GPS told him to turn at the next left, so he spun the wheel as hard as he could, the tyres squealing as the van flew around the corner.

23:58.

Only two minutes left of the day. His boss checked his watch against the clock on the dashboard. He seemed satisfied.

23:59

He has reached his destination. He grabs the package that sprints for the door, shoving it through the letterbox. He's done it with only 30 seconds left. He checks his tablet. No. He was supposed to deliver 2 other packages tonight. 

0:00

He hears the unmistakable click of a weapon behind him. His boss.   
"You failed, Jon."  
Jon knows he's right. He closes his eyes. His boss pulls the trigger and with a bang, Jon is gone.  
His boss slowly lowers the gun.   
"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Jon...

...But its just part of the job."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Royal Mail van run a red light. So I wrote this.


End file.
